Level 31
| moves = | target = | candies = | spaces = 41 | previous = 30 | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 32 | nexttype = Timed }} | score = 20,000 | moves = 15 }} This level has gained fame for being one of the levels in the game to have only three candy colours. Difficulty *Although the jellies are on the isolated squares and the board has an odd shape, it is still easy to pass this level as there are only 3 types of candies. *It is easy to make special candies, but with only 3 colours, there are a lot of cascades and it can be really troublesome when the cascades ruin your plans. *Wrapped candies may ruin your plan if you do not mix with a Striped candy. *The jellies are worth 14,000 points 14 single jellies × 1,000 points per single jelly = 14,000 points. Hence, an additional 6,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy *Never make any wrapped candies unless you can combine them with striped candies or colour bombs. They can explode easily due to huge cascades. *Vertical striped candies are essential due to the jellies located at the isolated squares above the large square. *Colour bombs are also essential as they can clear specific jelly squares you may need to clear and give a lot of points. **A colour bomb + colour bomb combination will result in an instant win. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of three colours makes it easy to create special candies and is essential as special candies must be used to clear the jellies. *The jellies are worth 14,000 points. Hence, an additional 46,000 points for two stars and an additional 86,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The jellies can only be cleared by using special candies created from the bottom rows. Moreover, none of the rows and columns where the jellies are have three horizontal or vertical squares. Hence, cascades that score a great many points are impossible. *With respect to the two and three star target scores, 15 moves and three candy colours, it is much better if cascades which may detonate special candies especially colour bombs are created than relying on sugar crush to meet those target scores. Strategy *With only 15 moves available, sugar crush is almost worthless with respect to the two and three star target scores. Hence, try to create as many special candies and cascades as possible as they are worth many more points. Trivia *This level is the first level in the game that uses 3 colours, which is the least number of colours used. The second level to use 3 colours is level 587 in Gummy Gardens, the third is level 621 in Taffy Tropics, the fourth is level 1020 in Tasty Treasury and the fifth is level 1108 in Pastry Palace. *This design re-appears in . Notes Board Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 31 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 31 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Jelly levels Category:Lemonade Lake levels Category:Levels with single jelly Category:Levels with 15 moves Category:Levels with 30-54 spaces Category:Levels with three candy colours Category:Levels without blockers Category:Very easy levels